


What's Meant To Be

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Picnics, Rare Pairings, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Luna finds Hermione down by the lake.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57
Collections: Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble, RAREHPBINGO





	What's Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rare HP Bingo, square B3 - Eighth year. Also written for Hermione's Haven RollAPrompt, April 19th - Luna Lovegood/Soulmates/8 words: strawberry, interview, rampant, coffee, entice, lopsided, brooch, aid
> 
> Thank you to Starrnobella for reading this over for me.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Warner Brothers & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

“What’s on your mind?” Luna asked, sitting down next to Hermione. “I was looking for you earlier, I had figured you’d be in the library or practising for your interview, but I couldn’t find you.” 

Hermione turned and smiled at Luna. “Hey,” she greeted. “Sorry, I slipped out here to the lake, so I could have some alone time to think.”

“I can leave if you want,” Luna said, looking at her girlfriend. She held up a small picnic basket. “I did bring some snacks.”

“Hoping to entice me into letting you stay?” Hermione teased, grinning. Reaching over, she took Luna’s hand. “You can stay, I’ve actually been meaning to talk to you.”

“How can I be of aid?” Luna asked airly, reaching into the small basket. “I brought some fruits and cheeses, plus some iced coffee as I knew you’d probably need the caffeine.” 

“Did you sneak into the kitchens?” Hermione asked, helping herself to a strawberry. She bit into the juicy fruit, grinning.

“Nah,” she said, shaking her head. “Neville did.” She chuckled. “He was eager to help.” Moving to sit behind Hermione, she began to run her fingers through her hair. “So, what’s going on with you? You’ve been moodier than usual, and I can feel your anxiety running rampant.”

“Well, we’re half-way through our eight-year, and I have no idea what I’m going to do once we’ve finished,” Hermione said, relaxing under Luna’s touch. 

“I thought you knew you wanted to do Charms, hence why you’re interviewing for a mastery program,” Luna said.

Hermione bit her lower lip. “I guess I keep second-guessing myself.”

“Don’t,” Luna assured her. “What’s meant to be will always find a way.”

“You really believe some things are meant to be, don’t you?” Hermione asked quietly. 

“Of course, don’t you feel it?” Luna asked. 

Hermione didn’t need to ask for clarification because she knew exactly what Luna was talking about. There was something between the two of them… something that was just more than romantic feelings. There was a feeling of rightness, as if they belonged together. 

“Done,” Luna announced, leaving Hermione’s hair in a lopsided braid. She moved around, helping herself to some fruit as she let Hermione quietly stew in her thoughts.

“Do you believe in soulmates?” Hermione asked after a few minutes. She looked at Luna and saw she was wearing a dreamy expression on her face.

“Of course,” Luna said. “It’s what we are, although it goes by many different names.”

“It does feel like we’re destined to be together, doesn’t it?” Hermione mused aloud. “I suppose that’s why despite all the things on my mind, I never have to worry about you and me.”

“Never,” Luna promised, placing her hand on top of Hermione’s. “Oh!” she exclaimed. “I brought something else for you.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small brooch. Hermione giggled when she saw that it was shaped like a cat. Luna pinned the brooch onto Hermione’s sweater, right below her Head Girl badge. “There, this is a good luck charm, and it’ll help you with your interview tomorrow.” 

Hermione leant forward and tenderly brushed her lips against Luna’s. “Thank you, Luna.”

“Of course!” Luna said happily. “Now, let’s finish off these strawberries, shall we?”

Hermione nodded, content to spend the rest of the afternoon by the lake, relaxing in Luna’s presence as she knew her girlfriend was right: everything would work out the way it was meant to.


End file.
